Fall for my jan
by Yumi DarkHeart
Summary: AU: ventus POV  ventus es un estudiante normal y muy popular en su secundaria,pero un dia llega un nuevo estudiante que por alguna razon que el no entiende le llama mucho su atencion,que habra detras del pasado de el?... vaniven/venvan shonen ai BOYxBOY!


Fall for my Jan

Xxxx Ventus POV xxxX

Estaba saliendo de clases, bueno mejor dicho corriendo, ya era tarde tenía que apurarme a buscar a mi hermano menor en la escuela. El y yo realmente somos dos gotas de agua jeje. Incluso desde hace ya dos meses empezó a usar el mismo peinado que yo por querer parecerse a mí.

Ya estaba por llegar a la entrada, la primaria de mi hermano es realmente un edificio imponente, realmente parece más una mansión que una primaria como tal.

-Hey ven!- oír gritar muy alegremente a una vocecita detrás de mí. Me voltee y reconocí la silueta a mis espaldas.

-Hola sora como estas!- le dije al pequeño, él es uno de los compañeros de mi hermano, y hace unos meses estuve de "hermano mayor" suyo por un proyecto de ciencias sociales.

-¿estás buscando a roxas?- me pregunto alegremente

-jeje si así es... ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?- le pregunte cortésmente.

-sí, está en los jardines de atrás con Axel y xion- me dijo con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en mi vida, realmente no puedo creer que este niño sea tan dulce, debería regalarle algo de esa dulzura a mi hermano.

-je gracias, por cierto...¿ porque estas tan contento hoy?- tenía que preguntar, es decir el es un niño muy alegre y agradable pero hoy estaba mas sonriente de lo normal.

- es que mi hermano mayor llega hoy de Inglaterra!- digo con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, si es que se podía.

¿Espera dijo hermano?, roxas me dijo que era hijo único...

-¿tienes un hermano?- la curiosidad me mataba, sé que no es mi asunto pero enserio quería saber.

- si mi hermano mayor...se fue a estudiar en el extranjero a los 7 años y solo viene en vacaciones, pero lo sacaron de esa academia en Londres y ahora vivirá aquí con nosotros-me dijo alegremente.

- ¿y que edad tiene?- la curiosidad me mata, después de todo este es un pueblo pequeño y mi secundaria es la única del lugar, tal vez tenga un nuevo compañero así que es mejor saber.

-mmm... bueno hace dos meses ya cumplió los 17- me dijo pensativo poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-17 eh?- osea que es mayor que yo por un año, bueno por lo que veo tendré un nuevo compañero después de todo, quien sabe tal vez hasta sea igual de agradable que su hermanito.

-si creo que estudiara en tu clase por lo que dijo mama- dijo extremadamente enérgico.

- bueno sora gracias por la información- dije alegremente – ahora debería ir a buscar a mi hermano para que nos se nos haga más tarde- le dije amablemente a lo que solo asintió y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba un chico de pelo plateado y ojos azules, creo que es su amigo ya que se la pasa todo el día con él.

Automáticamente me puse en marcha hacia donde estaban los jardines traseros, dicho y hecho allí estaba mi hermano comiendo un helado con sus amigos Axel y xion. Por lo que se xion es nueva en el colegio, bueno me alego que se haya conseguido unos amigos como mi hermano y Axel, bueno no tanto por Axel, ya con tan solo 12 años lo han expulsado 20 veces en este año por sus bromas; pero bueno que más da, uno no elige a los amigos.

-Hola roxas como estas!- le salude alegremente.

-¿hola ven como estas?- me saludo alegre aun con su helado en la boca, se despidió de sus amigos, agarro su bolso y vino corriendo a mi lado y nos fuimos directo a casa.

- que tal te fue hoy hermanito?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

- mm bien supongo, si no fuera porque otra vez Axel nos metió en problemas a xion y a mi hubiese sido un día totalmente tranquilo y aburrido- mi dijo calmado como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- ¿en que los metió Axel esta vez?- pregunte algo preocupado, realmente si no fuera porque el es simpático y tiene un buen promedio dentro de lo que cabe le diría que se alejara de él.

- es que restábamos en la clase de química con la profesora Larxene, y el hizo explotar nuestro experimento y tuvieron que evacuar el salón y nos castigaron a los tres- dijo con algo de rabia mientras acababa su helado.

- ¿no los suspendieron verdad?-

- noo...Axel estará castigado por una semana entera por ser el causante de la explosión y xion y yo solo estarnos en castigo mañana en la tarde- dijo con un todo cansado.

-oooh ya veo- dije mientras me daba cuenta que ya estábamos en casa.

Saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

-por cierto, ¿sabías que sora tiene un hermano mayor y que estudiara en tu salón?- me dijo mi hermano en un tono algo monótono.

- mm si sora me dijo en la entrada- wow realmente el hermano de sora nos debió agarrar a todos por sorpresa.

-sí, sora dice que solo viene en las vacaciones de verano y en las de navidad, pero que cuando viene nunca sale, debe ser porque no tiene amigos aquí- dijo pensativo mi hermano mientras se quitaba los zapatos y pasaba a la sala.

En eso roxas tiene razón, realmente en todas las vacaciones nunca había visto a ese hermano de sora.

Por lo demás todo el día paso normal, una charla normal con mis padres y mi hermano de cómo nos fue en la escuela.

XXXXXXXXX al día siguiente XXXXXXXXXX

Estaba sentado, totalmente aburrido en la clase de historia, en especial porque era un repaso para el examen de la próxima semana.

Realmente lo único que quería era dormir, ya me sabía la segunda guerra mundial de principio a fin, lo psicópata de Hitler, que los nazis prácticamente eran zombis bajo el control de ese lunático, el sufrimiento de esa pobre gente, los avances tecnológicos, las teorías caprichosas, etc, etc, etc...

Cuando de repente el profesor Saix (sé que está mal escrito pero no tengo idea de cómo poner los dos puntos en la "i" ._.U) se detuvo en su lectura y vio que en la puerta estaba en director Ansem (1) con alguien a su lado, Saix se fue directo a la puerta y empezó a hablar con el director, luego asintió viendo al chico al lado del director que ya se estaba yendo; el profesor paso y aclaro su garganta en un sonoro tosido haciendo que la clase se callara.

-clase hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante- decía en un tono alto para que todos pudiéramos oírlo, luego volteo y empezó a llamar al chico detrás de la puerta.

-Vamos pasa la clase no te va a comer, y por favor quítate los audífonos que no están permitidos en horario escolar- decía en un tono serio e intentando sonar agradable, cosa que no le salió muy bien debería agregar.

Al entrar realmente quede estupefacto, es decir yo sabía que ese chico era el hermano mayor de sora ya que el mismo me había dicho, si apartar la confirmación de roxas, pero realmente no pensé que fueran a ser clones casi idénticos. Literalmente era ver la figura de un sora mayor, claro que con algunas diferencias muy notables, como el hecho de que su cabello era de un negro oscuro, bueno más bien negro azulado, tenía unos ojos de un color dorado, y tenía un semblante serio, y realmente algo tétrico. En comparación a su hermano sora el realmente daba un aura sombría.

-el es vanitas hoshikaze y a partir de ahora estudiara con nosotros, por favor sean buenos con él y bla bla bla- tan cálido como siempre el profesor Saix.

-¿tienes algo para compartir con tus nuevos compañeros vanitas?- dijo el profesor con otro intento de ser amable con el chico nuevo.

- lo que yo haya hecho, haga o hare con mi vida no es asunto de los demás- dijo en un tono algo lúgubre y al mismo tiempo molesto.

El profesor lo miro curioso y para luego contestar.

-heee bueno... por favor siéntate en el asiento de la esquina de haya- decía señalando detrás de terra, que estaba sentado detrás de mí por cierto.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta el asiento indicado, por alguna razón que no entiendo no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, en lo que me paso por al lado me percate que me miro, pude sentir como si su mirada me penetrara y estuviera viendo el interior de mi alma. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío ante esa mirada tan profunda.

Ahora la curiosidad me mataba...¿quién era ese chico y porque me llamaba tanto la atención?...

_Aclaraciones_

El director es Xemnas de kingdom hearts 2, pero su nombre antes de ser incorpóreo es Ansem y me sonó mejor para un director xD.


End file.
